Ultrasonic echoes from deliberately launched diagnostic sound waves into tissue are attenuated in proportion to the distance that the sound waves must travel to reach the reflector, plus the distance that the resulting echoes must travel back to reach the receiver. Since sound waves are attenuated as they pass through the human body, the deeper the penetration, the greater the attenuation. Consequently, the strength of the received echoes becomes weaker with increasing depth and time. This is undesirable because it limits the dynamic range of the echo strength, i.e., the dynamic range over which the echoes can be heard.
To compensate for the diminishing echo strength, most medical ultrasound systems use some sort of Time Gain Compensation (TGC). Since the attenuation rate increases proportionally to the depth of the signal received, the time gain compensation must compensate for a reduced signal as the sound waves penetrate deeper into the body and are returned to the receiving transducers. TGC is a method of increasing the receiver gain as echoes are received from deeper tissues or equivalently with time. Existing TGC's are analog, since the architecture of existing medical ultrasound systems is analog. However, ultrasound imaging systems are being developed which include digital architecture.
It would be desirable then to have a time gain compensation technique for use with any ultrasound imaging system, including an ultrasound imaging system which incorporates digital architecture.